


Not today.

by KitJit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Suicide, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitJit/pseuds/KitJit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian visits the rooftop where it all happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not today.

It was part of a monthly ritual. Almost like clock work. He would pay the guard at the hospital and the guy would let him in the back door, and up the stairs to the roof.

Sebastian opened the door leading to the roof and the cold morning air ruhed to his face. It was almost light out.

He sat against the side of the door and stared at the spot where it happened. The blood had washed away by now, of course it had. It’s been almost 2 and a half years since it happened. But he knew the exact spot where it happened.

_I hope he was worth it, you ass._

Sebastian tensed up as he re-lived the memories of what happened.

_Nobody. Nobody was in on it, except you._

_What the fuck did this accomplish?! He’s dead too!_

_Nobody won!_

Sebastian took out a pack of smokes and lit one up. He started again about 2 years ago. Jim would be disgusted with the new habit, but...

Suddenly, he felt the door vibrate when someone else’s footsteps come up the stairs. He stood still, as if it would make him invisible to whomever was about to open the door. Sebastian couldn’t see who it was until they walked out for a bit, un-hidden by the corner of the door.

The doctor was using his cane again, it clicked against the concrete of the roof when he walked. His hair was a mess and he needed to shave. He looked like he hadn’t slept in ages.

John turned around when he smelled the smoke, and locked eyes with Sebasitian. His eyes grew wide with fear at first, then he seemed to relax. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Sebastian took another long drag and looked away from him. He saw John nod from the corner of he eye and he turned and walked to the edge of the building.

Seb put out the cigarette and got up to leave. It was John’s turn now. He left the red block wedged in so that the door would stay open for John when he left.

_Just in case you can’t bring yourself to do it today either…_


End file.
